Children of Life
by Nicholas Ruien
Summary: Decisions can change how the public stands on you. Are they against you or are they behind you. When Harry Potter decided against killing Tom Marvolo Riddle, he created an entirely new turn of events. With his friends either dead or resenting him, Harry found little more to live for under the lingering hold of Dumbledore and a poster boy for the light. (full description inside.)


A/N: Believe me guys, when I say I have been trying to update anything. But, that failed very badly so in honor the past chapters that didn't make it, I give you a new story. This story is something like a Naruto story I read a year ago (or more). It just came to me, so I am going to create a plotline for it so i can force myself to update. But, moving past this, I hope you enjoy this hastily put together prologue to show I am not dead. Still searching for someone willing to volunteer and edit my stories. I will be extremely thankful to anyone who decides to help with editing the stories I write. With that out of the way, I present to you Children of Life.

Summary: Decisions can change how the public stands on you. Are they against you or are they behind you. When Harry Potter decided against killing Tom Marvolo Riddle, he created an entirely new turn of events. With his friends either dead or resenting him, Harry found little more to live for under the lingering hold of Dumbledore and a posterboy for the light. But, a small spark inside of him keeps his flame going. The thought of his two children pushes the fallen wizard to see through the dark days. Can our hero find the light at the end of the tunnel or will darkness swallow his soul?

Tags: Immortal Harry & Co, MOD Harry, MPreg, Potential Slash, AU, Potential X-Overs, Character Redemption, Mentioning of Character Deaths, Neutral Characters, ORIGINAL SPELLS!. (More tags as i progress)

Hey, side note. I feel like Pinks F**king Perfect is a great representation of this chapter. You will see why but, I just wanted to give that song a shout out for the theme behind this chapter.

Chapter 0: After the Battle

"Harry Potter, have you finally come to terms with your death. Your family is gone, your friends slowly falling one by one and your sanity slowly fading. You have nothing to live for and anything you do, I will personally make sure that spark is extinguished before your eyes as I torture your pitiful soul." Voldemort spoke as Harry Potter pulled off his Invisibility Cloak, renewing the hope thought lost by the ones who fought for the Light. Having dispatched the 3 teachers who were dueling him with a simple flex of his dark magic, his slitted oculi watched a human circle form around the epitome of dark and light. The final confrontation, the climax of the war, clear in everyone's mind.

"This is it Tom, I am tired of fighting, We finish this here. Your Hatred vs the power of love." Harry replied, mentally wincing at how hollowed his words exited his mouth. As if even he submitted to the hopelessness of this situation.

"So, this is the weapon you believe to overcome my rule? Tell me Potter-" The dark lord hissed with venom, the irony of the child's statement not lost to him. " Was it your Mother's love that saved you from the killing curse? Did it stop the abuse you suffered for 16 years with that muggle filth you call family. What about each year you managed the thwart my plans of returning or yourself surviving our confrontations. Was it your so-called love that saved your hide?" Laughing loudly, Voldemort gave a statement that uprooted Potters mentality. "It was a little known fact that Lily Potter was both a Charms master as well as a lesser known, almost obscur art known as Runic Magic. One of the rare few in fact, she was especially adept at blood magic. A magic considered dark by the wizarding kind. It wasn't her love that saved you all these years. For a muggleborn filth, she would've made a valuable minion had she not gotten in my way. She transferred all of her Life into a ward that provided absolute protection to the recipient at the cost of the casters life. There is no such thing as love, Power makes hatred, there is nothing else that matters in this world but power and those who wish to seek it Dark or Light. Dumbledore was a fool for not training you. Believing love to defeat the greatest dark lord in history. Now die, with this foolish thing you call love!" He finished before sending a wordless curse towards the shellshocked wizard.

Time slowed for the young Potter. barely registering the spell, which happened to be a cutting curse. He racked his mind.

Flashback:

 _Glancing at a warn out tome from the forbidden section of the library, Harry searched through the jumbled mess. His mind occupied with searching for a way to stopping Voldemort. Hermione and Ron had decided to hold off the attackers while defensive countermeasures were formed for the incoming war. Having scouted a wealth of knowledge on offensive spells considered dark, he came across an extremely dark spell entitled phoenix renascentia. After reading the spell, Harry came to a decision. Voldemort had been ridiculed and outcast all his life. Having never known love or happiness. He killed out of revenge for the lack of positivity in his life. Had Dumbledore seen the signs, would he have stopped riddle? Would he have tried to save the young dark wizard?_

 _With these questions on his mind, he quickly ran to the headmaster's office to confide in the old man. "Professor Dumbledore, Tom is here, he wants to destroy hogwarts. But, I can't kill him." he said frantically, searching for signs of wisdom in the paintings eyes. Sadly, none came as the professor said in his grandfatherly tone. "Harry my dear boy, We can't allow Tom to leave. So long as he is alive, the wizarding world- no, the whole world isn't safe," struck with the inevitability of the situation, potter sighed softly before stating his main question. "Professor, why didn't you stop him, You must have saw the signs. Ever since you first met him."_

 _At this point, Dumbledore's eyes grew heavy with regret. "I saw the darkness in young Tom's heart from the moment I laid my eyes on the boy. This path was certain but I was hoping I could nudge him to change. All I did was push him further away. Forgive me for leaving this burden on you my boy. but, for the sake of our world you must complete the Job."_

 _Flashback End_

Barely dodging the curse with a leftwards dive, Harry pulled out his wand and erected a quick _Protego_ around the crowd before damage was done to anyone. "This is why you are like this Tom, No one ever gave you a chance, much less a second were forced down this path and the hatred you faced molded you to become this darkness, Isnt it?" He yelled while blocking an AK from Voldemort whose eyes darkened in fury.

"Don't you dare pretend you know me Potter, I bested Dumbledore in life and I will accomplish my goals. You're nothing but a stepping stone to the new Wizarding World." The Dark Lord replied with renewed vigor as he fired a string of curses which were blocked with apparent ease from the younger duelist. Meanwhile, Harry was concentrating his magic. No one gave Tom a chance, the Wizarding world created Voldemort in the end. Killing Voldemort would only prove that everyone was a hypocrite. The Dark had embraced Tom when the light rejected him. Then the light wished him dead when he became powerful. Well, everyone deserved second chance. Taking a deep breath, Harry muttered a string of words."Release ex odio, purga animam, Mundabisque corpus." Activating the _phoenix renascentia_ spell. A bubble appeared around the two powerful beings as Potter said. "No one gave you a chance Tom, now I am. Make it count please." He barely stuttered out before collapsing as a huge chunk of his magic was ripped from his core in the form of a blast which surrounded the Dark lord. Ensnared by the slowly solidifying bubble of magic, voldemort was overcame with a crushing wave of emotions. Sadness, Pity, Fear, Remorse all surrounded him as a guttural roar left his lipless mouth. The malevolent spirit that occupied the body was suddenly washed with the pristine magic as it cleansed his mind, body and soul of all hatred.

The body, having its soul de-stabilized, slowly evaporated until only an orb of opaque silver remained. Which had then rushed and merged with the unconscious Potter in a brilliant array of symphonic colors and hues. Blinded by the display of Magic, The onlookers were forced to look away until the light dulled revealing a prone Potter and no Dark Lord. He had done it, Harry Potter had conquered the Dark Lord Voldemort.

4 Month Later

Harry Potter was relaxed in his godfather's house at #12 Grimmauld place. After a month of going through inheritances and wills. Harry finally had the chance to relax for the first time in years. Glancing at the photo next to his bed, which was an old photo of Sirius, his father and Remus as teenagers waving at him. Patting his stomach, which had been slowly growing in size the last few months, he would whisper "Hey Little one, how you doing in there?" Smiling, as he received a magical pulse in response, the now adult wizard would call on Kreacher for a small breakfast, When a magical signature raced throughout the house made him freeze. Disbelief crossed his mind as he rushed out the room and down the stairs only to see a shadowed figure staring at the spot where a previously annoying picture once hung. Holding back tears, he was met with a sight he never would've thought he would see in this lifetime. Turning to face Harry, Sirius Black stood there with a large grin on his face. "Hey pup, how did you get rid of my mum's picture and please tell me you burned it."

A/N: Keeper or not, even if its just a floating idea, tell me what you guys think? I did enjoy writing it but I think the fact that I got this prolouge done really helps with the general planning of the story. As always Review how you felt so I know where to improve. I am always trying to for you guys so I hope thecwaitcwas worth it with this new story.


End file.
